Come Angels My Chemical Romance
by AmbulanceAngel
Summary: This is a story I made up from Frank Ieros point of view, it a one-shot about a school massacre.


It was just another day at school; I and my friends were all there that day. Well, before I rush into this any further I'm going to introduce myself: my name is Frank Iero. I'm no one special. I have dark hair and brown eyes and I play guitar, I'm not especially good in class and I'm not the worst. I have a small group of friends, before this day was over they would all be dead. But now I'm rushing it again. I remember this day all too clearly so I'm going to write down what happened and hope to get closure.

I was with my friend Bob, we were in music class. He played drums and I played guitar, as always. Our teacher tried to make us try something else but we just didn't want it enough. We never heard the first shots. We both had headphones on and we were lost in music. I often wonder if I could've saved at least one life if I hadn't been so absorbed. My psychiatrist says thoughts like that will never get me anywhere. I know she's right but it's really hard not to think that way.

Now I got lost again, I'm sorry. Wow, I said I'm sorry to a computer, weird.

We were in a room that was tiny and the door had a glass window. The fucking idiot who shot my friends and many more only saw Bob through the window and shot him from outside the room. He never saw it coming, One shot to the head and Bob was no more.

He died right in front of me; it took me forever to realize what just had happened. I saw him fall down over his beloved drums, a horrible stain on the wall behind him. I was shocked and couldn't move for a long time, I just stared at what was once one of my closest friends. When I finally got up all I could think was that it was all a joke, soon he would get up and laugh at me and the stupid face I was making. I couldn't be more wrong, Bob would never move on his own again. I realized that after touching his shoulder and seeing his dead eyes. I ran out the door, too freaked out to stay another minute. What I saw was if possible worse, dead bodies everywhere. Pools of blood and someone screaming.

I knew Mikey and Gerard was on lunch, we were supposed to meet up after class. They used to sit in an almost always empty classroom that conveniently had a couch. I ran for that room. I know that I could've been killed any second but I was half convinced this was all a bad dream and I would wake up sweaty and screaming. The other half that knew all too well that it was no dream wanted to save Mikey and Gerard and also get comforted. Sounds childish, I know, but I had just seen my friend die. And many others that were dead as well.

When I got to the classroom I realized the hall had been empty. It was never empty. I figured they must've heard the shots and hidden. I opened the door to the classroom. It was empty. I stood there for a while, not sure what to do. I heard a shot nearby. And then another one. And the door opened, I couldn't move. I saw an unknown face and a gun. Then I felt a sudden sharp pain and I was thrown to the floor. When I was conscious again I realized I hadn't died, I might be soon though, I had been shot in the stomach and I didn't know enough about anatomy to know if I was deadly wounded or not.

I got up from the floor and crawled to the door, I looked out and saw my friend Ray fall to the floor, he looked at me and started saying something but he was shot in the chest before any words come out. Or I might've been too shocked to hear, my vision started to fail me and all I heard was an annoying beeping.

That's all I remember from that day. Three weeks after the attacks I was told that Mikey had died from blood loss after a shot at his back. Gerard who saw it happen ran to him and was shot himself. He died immediately.

That's my story. I have to live with the nightmare and guilt every day. I wish I was lucky enough to have died that day. But I know they wouldn't have wanted that. So I'm going to live for all of them.

So what do you think about my very first fanfic? It's a bit depressing, I know, but I got this idea yesterday and just had to write it down, and sorry for any spelling errors and or grammatical fails, English isn't my first language:) please review and tell me if I should've done something different or just give me your thoughts! And of course I don't own the characters!


End file.
